<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing You by Smakyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017096">Missing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu'>Smakyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Along came a Spider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, But only because I broke it, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fix-It, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Peter Parker, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stealth Fail, Well-intentioned Meddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are reunited, sort of.<br/>Now they just need to get everyone on the same page.<br/>...<br/>They may need some help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Along came a Spider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sighed and threw a pillow at Bucky as he sat moping in their bed, earning him a frown and a growl in return.</p><p>“Will you just stop, Buck!?” None of us knew that Tony was trying to woo an Omega into the pack…” Steve rolled his eyes and growled in frustration at his mate, knowing that the brunet blamed himself for their misunderstanding with Spider-Man.</p><p>Bucky merely ducked his head in submission tucking himself farther into the corner; reminded once again of what he’d ruined by coming “home” with the other two Alphas, he barely noticed when Steve huffed and left him to his brooding.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Steve stepped out of the gym, an intense workout on machines built just for him and a shower was just what he had needed.</p><p>Running a towel over his still damp hair, he looked up as he tended to do before addressing Tony’s AI. “Friday? Is Tony in the lab?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain Rogers, Would you like me to see if he is available to speak with you?”</p><p>With a nod and a resolute sigh Steve set off for the elevators.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony thumped his elbows painfully onto the worktable and dropped his face into his hands.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking of the look on Peter’s face before he fled. <em>His mate <strike>’He wasn’t your mate Tony! Stop that!’</strike></em></p><p>
  <em>‘His..  The spider was…’ </em>
</p><p>A small moan of distress pushed its way from his chest, just before powerful arms curled over his shoulders and a strong alpha scent wrapped itself around him.</p><p>“Steve…” The name came out as a whine and his face flushed, body stiffening in embarrassment.  It had been months since he had allowed himself that sort of <em>weakness</em>…</p><p>Steve cut through all Tony’s self-recriminations, nuzzling into the older man’s neck, doing his best to distract him. “C’mon Doll, I’ve barely seen you in days…”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth, but before he was able to make the undoubtedly scathing comment he had ready, Steve’s tongue darted out against his mate-mark.</p><p>The move dragged a low moan out of Tony and made him shiver to his core. Steve had always just <em>known</em> the best ways to get the genius out of his own head.</p><p> </p><p>“Naked and panting looks so good on you, Tones!” Steve smirked up from where he lay on the couch in the corner…</p><p>‘Well, it<em> had been </em>in the corner when they’d<em> started.</em> ‘ Tony thought to himself.</p><p>A small scowl of feigned irritation at Steve’s comment had the man laughing enough to jostle Tony, who moaned at the pull of the knot still inside him.</p><p>Steve’s hands petted lightly up and down Tony’s thighs, soothing him once more, and neither man could stop the bright smiles that their reunion had plastered over their faces.</p><p>“I’ve missed this so much, Steve.”</p><p>“…I’ve missed you…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Tony.” Steve’s smile dimmed slightly, and he gently pulled himself back against the arm of the couch, propping himself up to be closer to eye level. “And, I’m sorry… For everything that happened between us, and that we misread everything when we came back…”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at Steve, waving away his apologies. “I’m not the one to apologize to there… But if I know Peter at all, he’s blaming himself for everything that happened…”</p><p>Steve watched Tony tap his lips while he thought, when the genius’ brow furrowed once too often, though, Steve ground his hips up, smirking at the groan he drove from Tony.</p><p>“That’s dirty pool, Steve” Tony protested, even as he rocked forward on the other’s lap, working them both up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~~… First th-thing we need to d-do!  Is break Bucky out of his funk… SHIT! Steve! Right there!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter ignored Karen’s recorded message and launched himself as high up the tower as he could from the neighboring building. He was pulling off his mask once he was sure he was out of sight from the ground, unable to stand hearing Tony’s voice, just knowing he’d ruined everything between them.</p><p>Reaching his window, he slipped inside, unslung the webbed-up pouch holding the takeout he’d grabbed before heading home, and flopped down on his bed, dropping the mask onto the floor with a sigh.</p><p>Pete allowed himself to wallow for a few moments in his misery before the smell of his food drove him to rip into the webbing. It’s not so much that he<em> regretted </em>the sex, who could really regret hot sex with the AVENGERS?</p><p>But he did hate the knowledge that Tony probably thought less of him now…</p><p>Peter’s eating had slowed as his thoughts began to speed up, he’d been chewing on the same fry for a few minutes when FRIDAY’s speakers crackled to life.</p><p>That noise, more than anything, surprised him, since Tony only ever used the best materials and he’s never heard any hints of static from the AI’s unit before. Then he started hearing a soft voice gradually getting louder…</p><p>Tony’s voice.</p><p>Tony and Steve…</p><p>Peter swiftly swallowed the French fry and started to ask FRIDAY if there was a problem, when he finally tuned into what the two were talking about…</p><p><em>“SHIT! Steve! Right there!”  </em>Followed by the suggestive sounds of moaning rattling from the speakers had Peter’s face heating.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure, Tony? Shouldn’t we straighten everything out with Peter first?” </em>
</p><p>At his name, Pete held his breath, stilling completely, as if any movement on his part would break whatever glitch had caused FRIDAY to play such a private moment would resolve itself.</p><p><em>“<strong>Of course</strong>, I want to fix things with Pete… But I’m a little lost as to how, right now….”</em> A pause in the conversation has Peter worried that that will be the last thing he hears from Tony, but then, on a soft sigh he continues. <em>“How do I tell him we’re all a pack, and that I wanted him to join us?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“How do I tell him that <strong>now</strong>? That’s a thing I should have mentioned a long time ago, not when it may be too late…”</em>
</p><p>With a sudden crackle and pop, the speakers cut out, and Peter nearly jumps to the ceiling at the startling noise. Groaning as he looks at the remainder of his food lying on the floor at his feet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter moves quietly, watching for any signs of movement before he creeps from the elevator.</p><p>Scenting the room, Peter steps lightly towards the hallway, leaping to the wall and latching on to the ceiling when someone opens a door.</p><p>Watching Bucky walk to the kitchen, Peter thinks about how he’s going to do this. He needs to talk to the Alphas, one on one. He swallows hard at the thought of trying to meet with all of them, closing his eyes as a wave of anxious nausea sweeps over him. Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath to steady himself.</p><p>Before he can change his mind, he allows his fingers and toes to release, dropping lightly to the floor, and turns only to smack immediately into a firm chest.</p><p>The next moment happens in a flash. Before Peter is even aware, Bucky is pinned to the wall and webbed a foot from the floor, looking stunned.</p><p>Gasping softly, Peter runs things over in his mind.</p><p>Running into Bucky. A hand snaking out, <em>to steady him</em>, he now realizes. Flipping over the Alpha and catching him in the shoulder with a kick that spins him and then picking him up bodily and the resulting mess…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh GOD! I am <em>so</em> sorry, Sergeant Barnes!” Peter smacks his hand over his face, reaching out with the other to rip the webbing apart enough to detach the man from the wall. Peering sheepishly at the now grinning soldier, Peter blushes. “I came to talk to you, a.. about… things.”</p><p>Peter goes even redder as Bucky’s grin grows, flicking his eyes heavenward, asking for strength.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter's plan officially sucks.</p><p>Sitting on the couch in awkward silence with his maybe-<em>potential</em>-packmate was only going to get more uncomfortable if one of them didn’t <em>say something</em>.</p><p>Peter glances at the handsome Alpha, blushing a little when their eyes meet, and he gives him a half grin that he hopes doesn’t look as though he’s about to be sick, even though he feels like he might be.</p><p>It’s been at least five minutes since Bucky offered him a drink and they moved to sit to discuss everything, and thus far, Peter has not figured out how to begin.</p><p> </p><p>The speakers crackle loudly, a headache inducing screech proceeding another conversation between Steve and Tony as they talk about how to get everything back on track.</p><p>Bucky looks a little confused and glances at Peter, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Peter shifts closer to the edge of the couch, tipping his head to listen. Distractedly he replies, telling Bucky what happened earlier in his room… Blushing slightly and leaving out the sexy sounds he'd overheard.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation overhead ends, Peter jumping slightly when Bucky puts a hand on his shoulder, feeling a little bad when the Alpha immediately removes it. He will have to talk to everyone later about his senses and explain that he is extremely jumpy even when he doesn’t want to be… But that is a <em>later</em> Peter problem…</p><p>“So, Spider-Man… Is that something you want?” Bucky points at the ceiling, tipping his head and distracting Peter with his perfect smile and dumb perfect hair.</p><p>Peter stutters a bit, unable to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Ye..yes, Sergeant…”</p><p>“Peter?” Bucky whispers softly in his ear, suddenly a lot closer than he was a moment ago… “Can I touch you?”</p><p>...</p><p>Peter nods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bucky Barnes is on top of Peter… <em>Bucky fucking Barnes </em>has been making out with Peter for thirty minutes… and Peter is afraid his head is going to explode with how turned on he is… With the Alpha slotted between his legs, Peter can feel how hard he's gotten, and it's driving him a little crazy.</p><p>“Hey Doll,” Breaking the kiss, Bucky smiles at the panting mess he’s turned Peter into. “Would you want to move this into the bedroom?”</p><p>Peter moans and nods yelping in surprise as the bigger man sweeps him into his arms, into a bridal carry. Tucking his face into Bucky’s neck, Peter inhales the warm pleasant scent, his tongue slipping out to lick the scent gland before he can think. The Alpha rumbles approvingly, setting Peter on the bed and stripping him of his pants. Removing his own clothes, Bucky manhandles Peter back and up the bed, pressing his full weight into the Omega when he has him where he wants him.</p><p>Peter moans into Bucky’s mouth, shivering under the Alpha when the tip of his thick cock teases past his ass. Bucky’s hips not applying any pressure, but just knowing where he is, making Peter’s body warmer.</p><p>“Bu.. Bucky… Please.” Peter ruts his hips forward, dragging his own shaft against Bucky’s stomach, begging for more.</p><p>Bucky goes to pull back, confusing Peter for a second, until he feels a finger brush gently over his entrance. Shaking his head, he pulls Bucky back down to rest fully on him. “I..  You don’t need to do that… I’m.. “ Peter blushes deeply, licking into Bucky’s mouth to distract himself from his embarrassment. “I’m still soft from playing with myself earlier…” he whispers.</p><p>Bucky groans and hitches his hips forward, rutting slowly between Peter’s thighs. “Doll, you’re gonna be the death of me…”</p><p>The blunt head of Bucky’s cock pressing against Peter, a moment of resistance, and then the slick, perfect slide inside drags a moan from them both. Bucky slowly rocks into him, taking it slow and driving him wild with want, but finally… <em>Finally</em>. Bucky is fully seated within him and they both still, kissing and adjusting to the feeling.</p><p>When Peter can’t stand it anymore, he jerks his hips into the Alpha, sucking on his tongue. Bucky pulls back to look down at him and he grins cheekily, moving his hips again, grunting as the Alpha’s cock shifts inside him.</p><p>It only takes three thrusts of Peter’s hips before Bucky is pulling nearly all the way out of him and driving into him in a punishing rhythm. Bucky growls lowly, pinning Peter's wrists above his head, swirling his hips as he thrusts. Peter arches his back in pleasure, and the change in position has Bucky hitting him in a new way.</p><p>Peter comes with a shout, locking down around the Alpha, Bucky grunts at the sudden added stimulation and thrusts once, twice more, before coming. His knot blowing wide inside Peter presses against his prostate, and he whines. The pressure dragging another orgasm from him on the tail end of the first.</p><p>Panting heavily, Peter clings tightly to Bucky, both of them shivering as they come down from their high. Bucky brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair has him on the verge of sleep, and with a small purr Peter relaxes into the Alpha’s arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The soft brush of lips against his own wakes Peter.</p><p>Stretching, he giggles softly when Bucky’s sound of surprise registers… He’s still lying on top of Peter, who just lifted his entire weight without a thought.</p><p>Shifting slightly, Peter moans, Bucky is still inside him and though his knot has begun to soften, he feels the Alpha’s cock has started to harden again. They rut their hips gently into one another, neither one taking the lead in this gentle love-making, just taking pleasure in each other’s bodies.</p><p>It isn’t long until they are once again locked to each other, making out and petting one another.</p><p>When Bucky softens again, he drags Peter to the couch, bundling him in the comforter from the bed and going to make them something to eat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter dozes, enjoying the satisfying feeling of being well-fucked, only waking when Bucky settles beside him. He spends a little longer with the Alpha before he leaves to go on patrol.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get to see Bucky pick up the well-used comforter and place it back on the bed he and Steve share… But neither Bucky nor Peter get to see when Steve comes home and scents the air… Tracking the scent to where it lies heaviest on his bedding… Or the huge smile that crosses his face…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time is different.</p><p>The first time they'd had sex was <em>good</em>.</p><p>Warm.</p><p>Mind <strong>blowingly</strong> hot, but <em>impersonal</em>... Just Alphas rutting with a willing Omega, not…</p><p>
  <em>Mates?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There'd been none of this…</p><p><em>Possessiveness</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Steve crowding him into the wall and kissing him. Touching him. It tugs a whine of want from Peter’s throat.</p><p>He wants this so much!</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, Peter places a shaky hand to Steve’s shoulder. Cursing himself in his head as his anxiety spikes, filling his head with doubts.</p><p>
  <em>How could he possibly be the lover that all these men could want? Tony, alone, has been with so many...</em>
</p><p>It had taken Peter months to believe… to <em>trust</em> that Tony’s courting was real… But <em>all of them? </em>It just seems too good to be true…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sharp nip to his jaw makes Peter yelp, the momentary pain interrupting his thoughts and pulling him back into the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sweet boy. None of that, now." Steve croons, petting a hand over the bite, he smirks. “You’re thinking too hard.”</p><p>Steve leans further into his space, his lips barely brushing Peter’s. “I recognize the look from when we first formed the Pack…” Steve brushes his fingers over Peter’s brow, smoothing the furrows and clearing the Omega’s hair from his face before drawing him into another kiss. “Tony hid it well, but he had that same look often… At first.”</p><p> </p><p> “It took a lot of work, but we showed him he was wanted…”</p><p>Nipping at his neck, Steve pulls back, eyeing Peter hungrily. “We want you too, Peter.”</p><p>Peter’s cheeks redden under Steve’s gaze, and he moans when Steve starts pressing his leg insistently between Peter’s thighs, knee providing pressure for the Omega’s erection.</p><p>Peter’s hips jerk forward at the contact and he cries out in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had been waiting for him when he came home from his patrol. The Alpha’s scent filling the common room with aroused pheromones let Peter know he’d been there for quite some time…</p><p>Pete had barely exited the elevator before he found himself against the wall with the Alpha rumbling into his mouth kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Having allowed him no time to strip off his suit and get comfortable, Steve has to know how frustrated he is making him.</p><p>His growing arousal making climbing Steve’s leg seem like a good idea, Peter tries to pull his hands free to take off the suit.</p><p>It looks like Steve has other plans, however. Pinning his hands to the wall, Steve tightens his grip. “Something wrong Sweetheart?” He quips, rubbing teasing circles at Peter’s wrists.</p><p> </p><p><em>“He’s evil.” </em>Peter thinks.  <em>“He’s got to be.”</em></p><p>Steve laughs loudly at his scowl before claiming his lips again. Wiping the pout from Peter’s face, he steps back, but doesn’t release his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to let you go now, Sweetheart, and you have two choices…” He holds up one finger, “You can run….” Steve pauses, holding up a second finger and grinning mischievously. “Or you can take off the suit and turn around…”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping the hand pinning Peter, Steve waits, cockily; almost certain which decision the Omega will make. Steve waggles the two fingers, playfully, when Peter pauses. His blushing grows the longer he stands in front of the Alpha, and Peter squirms a bit under his gaze.</p><p>Peter turns, tapping the emblem on the front of the suit, letting it drop and stepping free of it, wondering what Steve has planned. He doesn’t have to wonder for long, when he feels the Alpha press a kiss to the nape of his neck, running his hands over his hips.</p><p>Steve’s voice comes out a little raspy and low, seductive in his ear as he asks, “You can stick to walls, right?”</p><p>At his nod, Steve taps the wall above Peter’s head, “Hands.” When Peter complies, Steve kisses the shell of his ear, still caressing his hips, “I don’t want you to move those hands until I say so, Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter flushes and nods, arousal burning through him. The hand on his right hip shifts its grip, a light touch dragging over his ass and trailing towards his center. Parting his cheeks while Steve’s left hand tips his hips backward, allowing the Alpha to gaze at his dripping hole.</p><p>Steve groans and slips his left thumb under the strap of the athletic supporter still resting against Peter’s leg, following it down between his thighs and then back up.</p><p>Peter spreads his legs further, whimpering when Steve presses his fingers firmly against his rim, coating his fingers with slick.</p><p>“You’re <em>so</em> wet, Peter.” Steve smiles into his neck, giving him soft kisses, moving his lips down his shoulder and over his back. Peter shivers, trying not to clench around Steve’s finger when he presses into him.  “And so <em>ready</em>, right, Pete?” Steve whispers into his ear before dropping to his knees. Nipping at Peter’s cheek, he adds a second finger and squeezes his hip, holding him still.</p><p>Looking up at the Omega’s back, he smirks, teasing him open. “You and Bucky had some fun, earlier, didn’t you?” He asks, innocently, laughing when Peter whines and clenches around him. “Did you enjoy yourself, Peter?”</p><p>Steve scissors his fingers, testing to make sure that Peter is still prepped. Biting at Peter’s plush ass again he spreads his cheeks, licking a stripe all the way up his crack.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I bet I can still taste him on you. What do you think, Pete?” Steve doesn’t give him enough time to answer, pulling his fingers free, he starts fucking his tongue inside. Moaning into the warmth as he chases the taste of Bucky he wonders if he could make Peter come like this but decides he doesn’t have the patience to try right now.</p><p>Peter’s ass is quivering under his hands, by the time he pulls away. Slipping his fingers back into him and standing, Steve unbuckles his pants one handed and crooks his fingers inside the shivering Omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Puh.. Please.. Steve…” Peter cocks his hips back into Steve’s fingers, fucking himself while Steve frees his cock.</p><p>Dropping his pants around his ankles, Steve rips his underwear down as far as he can one-handed and presses the tip of his aching cock against Peter’s asscheek, poking him playfully. <br/>“Please what, Baby?” Steve nips at Peter’s scent gland, gently bucking his hips again, teasing himself more than Peter. “What do you want, Peter?”</p><p>Peter shudders in Steve’s grasp and when he turns his face towards him, his eyes are wet and needy. “Yuh.. you Alpha, I need <em>you</em>… Please!”</p><p>Steve kisses him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, moaning as he shifts, pushing the head of his cock into Peter, feeling the Omega suck him in.</p><p>“Fuck, Peter…” Groans Steve, thrusting shallowly, working himself into Peter.</p><p>He leans back over the smaller man, placing his hands over Peter’s where they still lay against the wall. “You’re doing so well, Pete…” He mutters into his ear, nibbling on the lobe and thrusting deep. “I want you to clench down on me, ok, Sweetheart?” Steve licks Peter’s neck again, dragging his cock out of Peter slowly, before thrusting back in hard knocking a grunt from the Omega with the force of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fill you up soon, Sweetie. Would you like that?” Peter moans and thrusts his hips back, trying to take as much of the Alpha as he can. With a grin, Steve drops a hand to caress Peter’s scent gland. Peter is <em>so close</em>; he can feel it.</p><p>Nibbling down Peter’s neck, he gives one more solid thrust before he presses their hips close and rabbits his hips into him. His knot blowing wide and preventing him from pulling back, he moans at the feeling of his cock twitching deep inside the Omega. With a groan he leans most of his weight onto Peter, throwing his chin over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grunts softly after the first high of his orgasm has passed. Wrapping his arms around Peter’s stomach and kissing the nape of his neck, he mutters softly. “You can let go of the wall now, Pete.” Smiling into the smaller man’s neck, he kicks off his pants fully, shuffling the two of them over to the couch and trying to ease them down. Peter still moans a few times with the movement,  and Steve apologizes, looking down once they are settled, he realizes that Peter is still wearing his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, <em>Baby</em>, I’m sorry… That can’t be comfortable, can it?” Levering the protection gently away from Peter and down his legs, Steve fondles the Omega’s still hard length. “Do you want me to help you out, Honey?”</p><p>Peter nods shyly and Steve strokes his hand over his cock, sucking a mark into the side of his neck and making him writhe on his knot. Soothing a hand down his side when he collapses, panting, afterward.</p><p>Steve smiles down at the Omega, nuzzling into his hair when he starts purring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am my own beta reader, so please let me know if I've overlooked something, or if I screwed something up/used words too many times, etc..</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would appreciate being tagged in any story that uses this as a reference/inspiration, please. </p><p>Feel free to send me prompts if you want, I would love to continue to play in this universe!<br/>I am https://oftignored.tumblr.com on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>